


接头，美食及其他

by MsSigerson



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Sexual Tension, sexual description
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2020-07-30 11:20:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20096419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsSigerson/pseuds/MsSigerson
Summary: 一次外勤任务中，军需官为他的特工提供支援。而这一次，007号特工发现，军需官的出场方式有些特别。





	接头，美食及其他

Bond行走在昏暗的走廊中。

他不懂和式建筑的意蕴，仅有的了解不外乎是摧毁掉它们的方法罢了。他也不喜欢和式建筑的风格，陌生、玄秘，带着阴森，像是黑暗到内核的，彻头彻尾的阴谋。

这也是为什么他无视了右面天井处的池塘与假山，而是扫视着左边他经过的一个又一个房间。昏暗的橘色灯光从门内幽幽地透出来，似是诡秘而无声的邀请。

James•又一次伪装成不务正业只爱烧钱的小开•Bond先生，这一次“受邀”到一位银行家家中做客。银行家热爱日本文化，这可能和他的日本妻子有关，然而bond猜他热爱年轻美少年这一点受他妻子的影响要更大些。银行家邀请bond等人到家里享用盛宴，嗯，日式料理，人体盛。热情好客的银行家拿出平面图让几位客人挑选房间，毕竟，不仅是食物很美味，连餐具也是，没理由不挑个心仪的地方用餐。

而bond，要在这段用餐时间里，毁掉餐具，杀死食客，心情好的话还可以摧毁这个让他心生厌恶的建筑。

Bond有些烦躁。这次任务来得突然，动静又太大，单枪匹马很难完成得干净。手无寸铁，这是当前最要命的事。

侍应在一个房间门前停下来，为bond打开了门。走一步看一步，bond想着，对侍应露出迷人的微笑，缓步走进房间。

房间内比他以为的还要昏暗一点，空气中有酒精的香气，海鲜的淡淡腥气，还有洁净肉体淡淡的撩人气息。或许是bond出现了幻觉，可他还是觉得自己闻到了一股若有若无的，熟悉的枪械味道和一缕几乎可以说是幻觉一样的，茶叶的味道。

“盛”被“放置”在折叠屏风后面。展露在bond面前的只有一双苍白的男人的脚。这双脚瘦而长，脚面上血管清晰却并不突出。脚趾圆而饱满，趾甲整齐干净，说得上是赏心悦目。足弓线条优美流畅，脚跟也很圆润，向上，踝骨凸显，脚踝细瘦如女人一般。bond吞咽了一下，想要握住这双脚踝，想要抚摸，想要啃噬。

bond缓缓折叠屏风，映入眼帘的是线条优美却明显缺乏锻炼的交叠着的小腿，光洁而微微抬起的大腿及上面摆放的，有的已经掉落在地上的食物。再向上到达私处，海藻丝铺在白色的内裤上方，骨盆两端各置一枚扇贝。“盛器”的双手被反绑在身后，腰部克制地挺动着，小腹部位是松露，腹部中间是各式海鲜刺身，四周围绕着新鲜蔬果，肋骨部位摆放着神户牛肉。“盛器”想是紧张或是疲累而微微颤抖，一些水果因此掉落到地上。鱼翅被放置在胸部，随着呼吸一起一伏，颈肩部位的肌肤呈现出一点令人心醉的粉色。其上脖颈白而修长，喉结隐隐滑动...

这一切都极度惹火。bond计划着把他吃干抹净，反正这也是每次任务中的保留项目。然而下一秒，当屏风完全收起，眼前的一张脸却让bond差点咬掉自己的舌头。这“盛”不是别人，正是他的搭档，MI6的军需部长官，Q。  
Bond先生向上帝发誓他这辈子脸色没这么异彩纷呈过。

Q眉头紧皱，双手在腰后动来动去似是要挣脱，殊不知此时的他看起来实在是更像...饥渴难耐。

“他的皮肤看上去真是...啊上帝啊...毫无瑕疵，”bond无法控制自己不这么想着。

军需官的努力再次失败，他停止了动作，清了清嗓子，试图说些什么，而他喉咙里发出的每一个声音都让bond口干舌燥，下体一紧。

终于，Q开口：

“007，别像个精虫上脑的傻逼一样看着我。”

Bond自以为毫无痕迹地回过神来。

“别愣着，解开这该死的绳子。”

Bond解开了Q手脚的束缚，Q身上的食物掉了一地，不知道有什么东西也掉到了地上，发出一声闷响。

“所以，又没有爆炸钢笔？”bond缠好手中贝雷塔手枪的保险，收好无线电发射器和...爆炸火机？（“你认真的，Q？这么没有创意的东西？”“哦那我拿走好了。”）好吧他必须承认这并不算差，毕竟这一个打火机就可以把一半的院子炸上天。

“知足吧，007，你在被人脱个精光的时候甚至连支烟都抢救不了。”Q擦着头发向他走来。

并不是精光，bond想起Q的白色内裤，抬头看向他。哦，现在他的浴袍下面可是精光了。或许这次任务之后，他可以找个机会把这份“美食”拆吃入腹。

“啊，这些要命的小玩具，几乎给我硌出淤青，”Q抱怨坐到bond身边，在热水作用下他的嘴唇显得更加红艳，让bond简直想不顾一切地去亲吻，去征服。

“任务结束后前往二号地点，美丽的moneypenny小姐会在那里等着你。”Q拉了拉浴袍的领子，像以往交接时一样直视着bond的眼睛，道：“good luck out there in the field，and please return the equipment in one piece，”Q眨了眨眼睛，“毕竟，这可是我的私人配枪。”

Bond站起身向门口走去，又转回头：“让我知道你在没有信号发射器的情况下还能撤退，Q？”

军需官翻了个白眼，又露出了那种像在看智障一样的眼神，“毕竟我可是一个出色的演员”，说着看了看边上散落一地的食物，嫌恶地撇撇嘴。

“现在，上战场吧，007。”

三个月后。

“关于那个任务，我还是有个疑问。”bond全裸着平躺在他的大床上。哦，也不是全裸，如果算上身上的食物的话。bond拿起手边的一片小黄瓜放进嘴里。“你是怎么知道我会选择那间房间的？”

“哦，你别乱动，”Q等着bond咽下那口小黄瓜，带着科学实验般的严禁而专注的神情，将奶油均匀地涂抹在bond新生出的胡茬上，好的。之后，天才极客抬起头，镜片后的眼睛十分明亮，闪着智慧、骄傲和不加掩饰的，兴奋而情色的光。舔掉bond鼻尖上蹭上的那一点点奶油，咧嘴笑着说，“特工先生，你要知道，军需官的工作，就在于，‘了解’。”

“那个，Q，你是怎么知道我会选择这间房间的。”

“哦，别问了，”Q眨了眨眼睛，“我就是知道。”

Fin.


End file.
